lotr_minecraft_mod_exilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mountains Dwarves faction
This faction is supposed to be added to the LOTR mod at some later point. For server owners who don't want to wait for that event, it is possible to add it right now using the following guidelines. Banner Biome These Dwarves should spawn in the Red Mountains biome, and eventually in the surrounding Red Mountains Foothills sub-biome. Alignment While waiting for some future faction (RED_MOUNTAINS probably), they should be registered as members of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk faction (DWARF). Skin If you have implemented a skin modification system through a mod or plugin, players will be able to select any of the Durin's folk Dwarves as a player model. Allies and enemies Regarding their location, they would probably: * be allied with other Iron Hills and Erebor dwarves (whose merchants spawn in the Red Mountains); * be neutral with their Blue Mountains distant cousins and perhaps the Avari Elves of the nearby Rhûn Forest if you have added them too; * and be enemies with the Gundabad Orcs spawning in the Northern Forests, The Easterlings of Rhúdel and probably their Mordor allies. Equipment They should be using classical Dwarven equipment, however as there are no Dwarven towers spawning in the Red Mountains, players won't have access to a Dwarven crafting table to build them. So the server owner should either provide those equipments as a starting kit, design a new recipe to build a Dwarven crafting table, or build some Sarngaran Dwarven towers throughout the Red Mountains... NPCs Apart from ambiant animals, oddment collectors and bandits , no mobs spawn in the Red Mountains. The only other dwarves that you'll encounter there are (frequent) Iron Hills merchants (who, by the way, will sell you Dwarven equipments - except crafting tables). However the party accompanying the merchant never offers quests and they all don't stay for long. So there won't be Dwarves to populate your builds, and especially Dwarven commanders to hire troops from, unless you use some spawn control mod or plugin to have these spawn in the Red Mountains, put some mob spawners or NPC respawners throughout the Red Mountains, or provide some recipes to obtain Dwarven spawn eggs. Furthermore, as there are no hostile mobs to slay, players won't be able to gain alignment if they stay in the Red Mountains. And even if they travel to the nearby Northern Forests to slay Gundabad orcs, they won't gain alignment from it unless you disable alignment zones! Builds No builds spawn in the Red Mountains, and the LOTR mod does not provide, yet, some Sarngaran Dwarven builds. These will have to be designed by the players or provided by the server owner. Fortunately, the LOTR mod already provides all the Sarngaran bricks to build them. Alternative recipes using these bricks could also be provided for some Dwarven items. Racial characteristics If you implemented some racial system, Dwarves could be given positive effects such as fast digging, fire resistance (as master blacksmiths) and night vision, and perhaps negative effects such as lower jump (provided they can still climb at least one block!). Lore Some custom lore books could be written and perhaps placed in a repackaged LOTR mod (in the lotr/lore subdirectory), though it's not clear which mob would drop these. They would probably have to be manually placed in some builds. Category:Factions